Soul Eater Alt Verse
by BiggerGuilmonmon
Summary: Most of you have read the Soul Eater manga. Well what if it had gone down a bit differently, with some new faces.


**A/N: Hello Readers! BiggerGuilmonmon with some Soul Eater for your faces! This is going to be a pretty basic fanfiction, retelling the Soul Eater Manga, but with OC's! And yes, that was a warning, in later chapters people who have only seen the manga may be confused at the direction the story is taking (Also this part at the beginning…) Whelp.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater; I only own Chaos and Jeri. Marcus and Jessica belong to AnimeManiac90. **

**ONWARD!**

Ahhhh, DWMA, such a happy little academy. The Kishin is gone, witches and meisters are working together like never before, and a new Reaper is leading the charge into this brave new world. It was quite an adventure to get here but... what if someone were to change it? What if extra players were added to this little game? Could the outcome be the same? Why don't we find out? But what shall we add? Ah yes these ones are perfect.

_"Mary, please don't go! I don't want to be alone again!"_

_"Shhhhh, it'll be okay."_

_"NO! Nothng will be okay without you!"_

The sun was high as a duo walked up the steps of the DWMA. One, a boy in a white suit over a purple dress shirt and black tie he had mid length green hair that had was just long enough to frame his dark purple eyes. His companion was a girl with long auburn hair done in a ponytail, her green eyes matched the green and white striped tee she wore over some blue jeans and white high tops.

"Chaoooooooos, when do we reach the end, these stairs are way too long and I'm tired," the girl moaned at her partner.

"We're almost there Jeri, but for now will you please just shut up?" Chaos answered with slight agitation. After seeing Jeri's pouting face he quickly added something before he started crying. "Look, I can see the end up ahead," he told her.

Chaos wasn't lying; they soon stepped up to the top step and saw the school in all its glory. A few students were in the courtyard lounging around between classes. A few turned to see the unfamiliar face but most of them shrugged it off. Chaos and Jeri simply walked to the nearest adult.

"Hello there," Nygus, the nearest adult called out "I don't believe I've seen you here before."

"You haven't," Chaos started, "we came to enroll in EAT classes here at the academy."

"I'm afraid we don't simply allow new students to waltz onto the premises and simply demand entry into our classes, especially the EAT classes," the mummy told them.

Chaos glared her down with a look that he wasn't leaving any time soon and she simply sighed. The mummy then wrote some numbers on a small mirror she had in her pocket and waited for an image of Lord Death to appear.

"EYYO! How's it goin?" Lord Death greeted in his normal cheery voice.

"Lord Death, two children have come and are insisting on EAT classes," Nygus told him dryly.

"Well then test them silly," Lord Death chimed. "And make sure I get a good view of the fight!"

Nygus sighed. She then looked up and searched the available students. "YOU THERE!" She called to one of the students. The boy in question having stylishly messy brown hair, pale skin and deep hazel eyes, he was currently wearing a black button down shirt (not collared) and dark blue pants, with some black sneakers. Beside him stood a girl who looked similar with the same eyes and long hair that was the same color. She wore a tight green sleeveless shirt and some jeans with a pair of white sneakers.

"Yes ma'am," he answered politely.

"I need you to have a match against this boy as a test of his abilities. You are an EAT student correct?" She said to him after setting Lord Death at a good angle.

"Uh yes… I guess I can go up against him," the boy answered while rubbing his neck. He then walked up to where Chaos ,Nygus, and Jeri were and introduced himself. "I'm Marcus Ray and this is my sister and weapon partner Jessica," he told them.

"Nice to meet'cha," Jessica said to them with a small wave.

"I don't care," Chaos said flatly. "Jeri. Weapon."

"You sure can be a sourpuss Chaos," Jeri remarked before transforming into a cutlass with a pink hilt and grip.

Marcus gave a weary Sigh as Jessica transformed into a 50 caliber sniper rifle with a bladed bayonet under the barrel.

"Alright then, let's get this how on the road!" Lord Death exclaimed from his mirror.

Chaos made the first move and quickly closed the distance between him and Marcus. Marcus saw this coming and fired a shot at Chaos' feet to keep him off balance. Chaos merely jumped in the air and brought his blade down with deadly precision aimed at Marcus' neck. Marcus quickly brought his rifle up to block the blow but as he did Chaos managed to get his feet planted on the ground and aimed a punch at Marcus' center that sent him skidding back where he leveled his rifle and fired a few rounds at his opponent who easily deflected them with his cutlass.

"This Fight is going nowhere," Nygus sighed.

"I wouldn't say that just yet," Lord Death answered.

Chaos then deflected a shot back at Marcus' rifle that knocked the barrel up into the air. Chaos took this opportunity and dashed forward, landing a cut on Marcus' left arm. Marcus quickly rolled to his right and fired at Chaos who jumped out of the way, or so he thought. Marcus quickly took aim and fired at Chaos' leg right before it hit the ground causing him to fall to his knees. Marcus took the opportunity and lunged at him with his bayonet. Chaos managed to roll out of the way and get to his feet after which Marcus jumped back and leveled his rifle.

Lord Death looked thoughtful for a moment before shouting. "Attention combatants! Use of Soul Resonance is now approved!" He shouted.

Marcus looked skeptical but didn't want to disappoint lord death. "Jessica," he began. "Already on it Marcus," Jessica told him as her image appeared on the barrel of the rifle. They then began to resonate their soul wavelengths. Jessica's weapon form quickly changed shapes. Her barrel grew wider, the bayonet turned into an axe blade and the scope of the rifle disappeared as a pair of sunglasses appeard on Marcus' face.

"Jeri, Soul Resonance!" Chaos told his weapon partner. Jeri nodded as her image appeared on the blade of her cutlass form. Chaos held the weapon in front of him, a white aura formed around the blade which spread to the rest of Chaos' body.

Marcus was stunned at the feat that Chaos managed to pull but managed to regain his composure to aim down the barrel of his partner, the glasses on his face letting him perfectly see his opponents Soul and the resonance of his weapon letting him target it directly.

"SOUL PIERCING SH-" Marcus managed to get out before Chaos suddenly became a blur as he rushed forward at inhuman speeds. Marcus had no time to move before he felt the wind gush past him as Chaos attack passed him, knocking his weapon out of his hands and cutting a bit of his hair.

Marcus looked shocked and was breathing heavily as his weapon reverted to normal and he fell to his butt. He looked back to see the white aura fade from Chaos.

"The new student wins! EAT classes start tomorrow at 7:00. Don't be late," Lord Death called loudly.

Jeri quickly turned back to a human and hugged Chaos. "I knew we could do it! The plot demanded it!" she shouted loudly.

"For the last time Jeri, we are not in book," Chaos told his partner.

"Of course not, it's a fanfiction," Jeri answered as they walked off.

Marcus quickly got up and called out to them. "Thanks for not going all out on that last attack!" He yelled.

"Don't be silly, Chaos was trying to cut you in half! He can't aim that well when he moves at such high speeds!" Jeri called back.

Both Marcus and Nygus' jaws dropped to the floor.

**So that was chapter 1. Make sure to leave a reply so I don't have a drop in self-esteem! **


End file.
